


Strange flowers

by SatinAndLace (FlowersAndLace)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romanticism, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/SatinAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Misérables Kink meme request.<br/>Enjolras and Cosette are twins in love.  Set in AU where Enjolras has surname as first name.<br/>Headcanon: Cosette=young Winona Ryder (Dracula, Age of innocence).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange flowers

Today I told the truth to Cosette.

We were in the garden, I was reading Rousseau, and she was prattling about the young man whom she had met during her charity rounds with father. Apparently the young man had seemed quite smitten to Cosette, who was innocently flattered.

I looked at my twin sister. She had robe of smashed thai silk, marvelously and blazingly and ripely red,  and it was clean and fresh despite hot summer day. An elderly seamstress had made it to her for lavish sum of money.

Llke father and unlike me, Cosette believes that the system can be changed from inside.

"I hope that I could marry you myself so that you would stay here," I said.

She laughed. "You can´t marry me, you are my brother, my twin. I love you but... it´s different kind of love."

"Is it!?" I closed angrily my book. "Why can everybody else wallow in the sewer and I can´t love beauty and purity of my sister?"

Cosette stared at me. She did not smile anymore, she looked... worried? Scared?  

"I love you, Cosette. I don´t want you to marry and move away."

Her face softened. "I will never leave you," she said and rose. She stepped to me, knelt by my side and pressed her lips to my lips.  It was chaste, innocent kiss; after all, neither of us had ever kissed other person to the mouth. I took her face between my hands and the book fell to the ground.

I didn´t pick it up. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
